1801 AD - 1850 AD
A list of events from the first half of the ninteenth century. 20 Vendemiaire The plot of the Gallic statesman Emmanuel Sieyès to replace the borderline-autocratic Directory of Gaul succeeds. The new system carries ideas from both the Roman and Vinlandic models, having a Consul who is elected every five years for a maximum of two terms. Starting in 1800, Sieyès became the first Consul of the Gallic Republic after Napoleon's death three years prior. Under his consulship, Gallic influence over the Client Republics are cemented, and Napoleon's conquests were consolidated. While the Treaty of Campo Formio put a halt to Gaul's continental expansion, The peace that it enstilled set the boundries of Europa for the next century. Iberian-Avalonian War In the early ninteenth century, the young republican United States faced heavy tensions with the neighboring monarchist powers of Iberia and Albion. Albion had faced off against the US during the Revolutionary War, in which the States won their independence from the Albic Crown. While Albion was forced into signing a treaty recognizing the US as a sovereign nation, many Royalists who had fled the States to neighboring colonies regarded the US as a part of the Albic colonial empire that was just in active rebellion. This lead to many tensions between Avalon and Albion, supported by allegations of Albion funding Haudenosaunee raids and forcibly conscripted many Avalonian ships into the Albic Navy to serve in the War of the First Coalition. President James Monroe urged Congress to declare war on the Albic Empire and their colonies as retaliation. However, many American politicians felt negatively about the proposal for a war that did not seem justifiable, and the proposal was rejected. By the 1820s, any direct threat from Albion had subsided, though tensions between the two remained. However, tensions between Iberia and the States had reached an all time high, with Iberian ships sinking Avalonian ones as retaliation for Avaloian settlement in West Florida. The Avalonian government became concerned that the Iberian Empire was commiting injustices against the people of its colonies in what they percieved to be a similar fashion as their mistreatment by the Albic monarchy. With little actual evidence, the Monroe administration accused the Iberians of mistreatment in her colonies, coupled with the intention of American expansion in Spanish possessions, and the recent naval hostilities. By 1823, President Monroe officially declared war on the Kingdom of Iberia, begining the Iberian-Avalonian War. The United States began attacks on West Florida, and made naval attacks on Cuba and Santo Domingo. The attacks soon convinced the inhabitants of the Iberian colonies to revolt the "oppressive" Iberian government on the islands, which soon spread throughout the Iberian colonies in the Occident, reaching through Mezikha, Columbia, and Tawantinsuyo. Second Mezikhan Empire As the Iberian-Avalonian War raged on, the Viceroyalty of New Iberia became united under a coalition government of the Ibericized former Aztecs. The two factions; the Liberal and Conservative factions; united to end Iberian rule in Mezikha and Kalifornia. The established parliament decided to elect a prominent member of the local aristocracy of Mezhika as Emperor, retaining a parliament that acts as a prominent branch of government. This monarchist form of government put the Mezikhans at odds with the US, but the two governments stood at odds with eachother throughout the war. This came to a head in what became known as the Charlesiane Dispute, where the two parties stood at the brink of war over ownership of the former colony of Charlesiane. The US held that Charlesiane should be established as an indpendent Republic, while Mezikha wanted the lands to itself. The two eventually decided to have Mezikha rule over Charlesiane proper, while the US would annex Florida and everything up to the Missisippi. Conference of Bogota On May 22, 1825, the Kingdom of Iberia officially surrendered to the United States and the former Iberian colonies. In order to establish the terms of a treaty and settle territorial disputes, President John Quincy Adams conveined a large conference in the city of Bogotá. The conference was met with hundreds of representatives throughout South America, including future Colombian president Simon Bolivar. The Treaty of Bogota established several important terms, including: #The establishment of borders across the former Iberian colonies #The independence of Columbia, Mezikha, Chile, and Argentina #Tawantinsuyo would remain a quasi-autonomous state under the Iberian crown, but given an Incan government #Colombia would remain united, and the individual viceroyalties would be reformed into states #East and West Florida, Cuba, and Puerto Rico would be ceded to the United States; Trinidad and Tobago would be ceded to the United Kingdom, and Guiana would be confirmed Gallic. Gallic Foreign Relations Since the end of the Revolution, Gaul had been politically isolated outside of its own sphere of influence, with no actual allies to speak of; mostly due to its republican government being surrounded by large imperialistic states. However, under Consul Otton d'Narbon, one of the most famous early Consuls, Gaul began to repair relations with its neighbors. Speciffically, the old Aquitainian-Roman alliance was renewed in the form of the Gallo-Roman alliance; relations with the United States were opened once more; and relations with Iberia were repaired. In a suprising turn, they even establish an embassy with Illyria. In addition, they made contact with Eranshahr and began relations with them as a counter to Russian and Albic political ambitions. Meanwhile, their colonial bases were in dissarray. Haiti had recently broken free in a slave revolt, with little hope of recovery. Only the US's involvement at the Conference of Bogota saved Guiana from coming under Columbian or Albic rule. Otton sent stricter governers to Gallic colonies throughout the east, strengthening their hold on Indochine and their Meganesian possesions. Columbian Civil War President Simon Bolivar, who had been battling tuberculosis, died while in office on December 17 of 1830. While his mildly authoritarian rule helped to strengthen Columbia as a nation, the vaccum of power he left inspired many sepratists and dissidents in Ecuador and Venezuela to revolt in an attempt to create their own countires, feeling that the remaining Columbian governement was weak. Protests and uprisings soon occured in several cities across the nation, beginning the Columbian Civil War. The protesters sought independence from the Colombian union in order to establish their own national identity. Clashes among the pro-government militias and the separatists grew more and more violent as the protests went on. The Colombian parliament building was bombarded, and an entire wing was burnt down by anarchists. Avalonian President Henry Clay had received news of the attacks, and affirmed his support to the Colombian government. In a letter he sent to the Colombian president, "It is my and the government's firm belief that unity between states is the basis for prosperity, just as the United States was based on." Many thought that if the crisis escalated, a civil war would cause new revolutionary waves across Columbia, in turn creating an opportunity for Iberian re-entry into the continent. Luckily, Avalonian intervention assured that the area would remain stable, and President Audax e Caracas was elected by a majority in 1838. The Great Game The Great Game was an ongoing conflict in the ninteenth century over the control of Serindia and later Chinese trade. In it's Serindian phase, it was a competition between Russia, Albion, and Eranshahr for control over the states of Serindia. Eranshahr had to submit to several territiorial concessions against Russia after the Perso-Russian War in 1828. The Padishah Xsayarsa III Mehranid abandoned an Albic alliance after they decided not to fight Russian aggression in favor of a Perso-Gallic alliance. Gaul under Joseph Bonaparte and Otton d'Narbon supplied the Mehranids with troops and modern equipment to help them fight the Russians, and helped Eranshahr to modernize. Xsayarsa also restored Persian rule over Bactria, satisfiying Albion with a buffer between Russia and Albic India. He also reconquered territories lost to the Russians in previous wars. While the Russians had advanced through Serindia, even capturing Marcanda at one point, their expansionism was totally shifted towards China by the close of the century. Revolutions of 1836 The successful Gallic Revolution inspired a series of both republican and nationalistic revolutions throughout Europa. The revolts first started in Syracuse, where the native Greeks had revolted against the rule of the Neapolitan house of Tolosa. From there, the revolts mostly spread north into Germania, south into Africa, and into Slavic lands occupied by Prussia and Illyria. While few of these revolts were successful (the exception being Sicily), these revolutions did have three major impacts. In the long term, it began a growing republican and nationalist setiment throughout the world. In the short term, it began a growing movement to restore the house of Orange-Welf to Batavia to break free of Gallic dominance, and the creation of a Gallo-Illyrian alliance. The Holy Roman Empire is essentially split between three players: Gaul, Illyria, and Prussia. During the Revolutions, while each power faced internal issues, While Prussia faced the most nationallist uprisings, with many Polish nationals attempted to defect to Poland-Lithuania, Gaul and Illyria assisted eachother in quelling many revolts in the minor states of the Empire. This cemented ties between the two, resulting in a formal alliance in 1842. It also signifcantly increased sentiement in these minor states in favor of the two. Meanwhile, this alliance between Illyria and Gaul greatly isolated Prussia, who felt as if they were being threatened by the alliance. This would eventually result in the breakup of the Illyro-Polish alliance in favor of closer ties with Prussia.